


Dusk

by CinderPoppy (salamanderssmile)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderssmile/pseuds/CinderPoppy
Summary: Leona looks for Diana, Diana looks for purpose, they find something in each other.





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for tumblr user dusk-fox.

“I found you.”

Diana blinked, once, twice, trying to dispel the mirage before her. The dead did not come back, and the golden warrior before her should surely be gone. But she wasn't. Somehow, auburn hair glossy in the twilight, Leona was alive, standing in her camp in an unmapped clearing in the middle of nowhere, Ionia. She was alive, and more golden than ever, beautiful under the setting sun. Her armor glittered with every hue of dusk, complimenting her soft features and strong body in a way that dried the Lunari’s throat. Diana’s instinct told her to ready herself for battle, the hardest one she'd ever fought, but Leona’s face… It told a different story. It was hopeful. 

“I thought I never would.” The Solari continued, smiling, taking a step closer. Diana hesitated, but took one back.

“Why were you searching for me?” The Lunari asked with narrowed eyes. Maybe the woman wanted to gain her power, and Diana should kill her, if that was the case.

“I know…” Leona started, stopping herself to start again. “I saw it, too. I feel it, too. What you said, I know it's true, now.”

“You… do?” Diana was suspicious, but something inside of her, something deeper than her, told her to listen.

“The Sun guided me to you.” Leona took a deep breath, looking the Lunari dead in the eyes. “This is where my journey begins.”

There was no doubt left in Diana that the Solari might have been lying. Not because of her words, perhaps even in spite of them, but because of her eyes. In their brown depths, Diana saw honesty, earnestness, and truth. The Solari, the Ra-Horak warrior, truly meant every word she said. And that meant…

“You really saw it.” The Lunari affirmed, as if she had just been told the first time. Leona only nodded in agreement. “Then I assume that you no longer want to kill me for my heresy? Or is that too hopeful?” She said with a laugh.

“No, I don’t want to kill you.” Leona seemed much less amused than herself. “You know we should fight side by side. That is our fate.”

“I don't know that. I know only Runeterra is in great danger.” Diana answered, eyes narrowed. She could believe the Solari, but that did not mean trusting her so easily. No matter how pretty her eyes shone in the twilight.

“Diana… please.” Her name sounded foreign rolling off Leona’s tongue, but it was a sound she could grow used to. “The truth is scattered, but some of it lies between the two of us. At the very least, we should share it.”

The Lunari didn't stand down, but she relaxed her unconscious grip on her moonblade. Sighing, she let go of it after a moment, a deep weariness seeping into her bones as the sun blinked its last in the horizon. The moon brought the truth to light. She sat back down on her bedroll, and gestured Leona to do the same. The warrior chose a rock, still warm from the sun, to sit at. And as the moon cruised the sky, they talked. They spoke of what they saw and what they knew, of doubts and half-told truths. They laid their knowledge bare, and when it was over, they looked at each other and saw something not kindred, but connected anyway.

Diana rose to her feet, itching to get a move on while the moon was still in the sky. Her face was burning and she had a quarry to hunt; that night was the night she would catch it, she was certain.

“Where are you going?” Leona didn't sound scolding, simply tired and worried. Her brows knit together, angular.

“Where the moon guides me.” Diana answered, already making her way out of the clearing, leaving the bedroll behind in sympathy to the warrior.

“But…” Leona started and stopped, realizing it was futile to continue.

“Rest. You will find me at dusk.” Diana said, voice softer than she intended, looking over her shoulder. “The Sun will guide you, no? Hah.”

 

Diana found her. She was bleeding, hurt by a monster that had already been dispatched. The sun and moon were both in the sky, and the runes on the stone tableau Leona sat on glittered in the twilight. The Lunari approached cautiously, stepping closer and closer until she was kneeling in front of Leona. Wordlessly, Diana held up the bleeding arm of the Solari, inspecting the deep gash. It was fresh and did not look clean, so she took her waterskin and poured some of the liquid over the wound, carefully washing away blood and grime. It took a while, with their limited resources, to bandage the gash, but they did it, quietly. And when it was done, Diana looked the other in the eye and felt herself blush before her radiant smile.

“Hi.” Leona said, causing Diana to blink owlishly before responding with a weak “Hello.”

The Solari’s smile was blinding in the early moonlight, enough to make Diana’s thoughts come to a halt. The only one that remained was that Leona was truly beautiful.

“Thank you. For helping me.” The Solari’s cheeks were dusted pink when Diana looked at them. “It was very kind.”

“I… Uhm… You're welcome.” The Lunari had several moments of her teenage years returning to her, of watching Leona train, flustered and giddy.

“You can sit, if you want.” Diana nodded in response, taking a seat by Leona on the stone. That was the place she was supposed to cleanse that very night.

“Thank you for cleansing this place. It is sacred…” She started.

“For the Lunari.” Leona finished, blinking as if surprised. “The Sun guided me.”

“Maybe we  _ are _ meant to work together.” Diana said, a throwaway line she thought little of.

But Leona grasped her hands, smiling, excited. “That would be terrific!”

Diana couldn't make sense of the situation by herself, because she hadn't prepared to ever be supported, much less by a Solari. So she let the deeper soul in her guide her, and she smiled.

“Yes, I think it would.”

All she could think about was how warm Leona’s hands were.


End file.
